southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Biggle
Bradley G. Biggle (also known as Gokzarah) is one of the minor classmates in the Fourth Grade classroom. He has essentially been a background character until he got his first major appearance in the Superhero Arc beginning with "Coon 2: Hindsight." He first appeared in "Rainforest Schmainforest" as part of the Getting Gay With Kids choir, along with Kelly, Jake, Esther, Heidi, Millie, Sally, a nameless black-haired boy, and two unnamed brunette girls, and later became a recurring background character in "Tweek vs. Craig". During "Fourth Grade" he begins appearing in the classroom and since has remained a part of the recurring fourth grade classroom with some omissions. He was partnered with Esther in "Follow That Egg!" for the class project, was ranked #4 on the list of cutest boys in "The List" and played on the school's basketball team in "Elementary School Musical". He made his first significant appearance in "Coon 2: Hindsight" as the superhero Mint-Berry Crunch, with his role continuing through the story arc's second part, "Mysterion Rises" and he appears in the arc's conclusion, "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" where he plays a crucial role. Bradley can be seen on t.v. in the the eppisode with " The Spirit of Christmas "; he can be seen waving on the t.v., behind a man saying the Jesus thing; he was probably saying hi to someone, like his mother. Appearance His hairstyle is a bowl-cut, with a small part in the bangs and two strands of hair sticking up at the back of his head. He wears a navy blue sweater with red mittens and blue jeans. 'Family' Bradley is apparently adopted by the Biggles however he is actually an alien sent to earth by his birth parents after the collision of the mint and berry worlds. Little is known about his real family other than their home planet's name was K'oh Kajan. Mother Bradley's mother has been shown to be very nice and caring for her children. It is unknown how or when she took Bradley in as her own child but this factor doesn't seem to cause any difficulties in their relationship. She tries to get her children to get along by asking her daughter Henrietta to spend some time with her brother, it seems that she is oblivious to Henrietta's disdain towards Bradley. Henriette Biggle Henrietta is Bradley's adoptive sister. She wants nothing to do with him, and perhaps dislieks him very much. He hates his sister and calls her a fat bitch. Father (By Birth) Little is known about his birth father however when things got too dangerous for his son, an image of him appeared before Bradley to tell him about his origins and powers. It is assumed he cared greatly for his son's well being Other Bradleys' sister Henrietta talked about her father and aunt when she was first introduced. From her description we hear that Bradley's adopted father is an alcoholic and his aunt is a drug addict. This however may not be true as Henrietta seems to over exaggerate or make false claims about her loved ones because the likes to see things negatively. Bradley's alien father also states that his son also had another mother however it is unknown what happened to her or even if she is still alive. Category:Characters Category:5th Grader Category:Students with divorced parents